


Beautiful Things

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Assassins & Hitmen, Established Relationship, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-03
Updated: 2007-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamoru says it will make no difference to them. Nagi finds otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Things

_Wedding Plans_

 

Nagi looked down at the photos silently. So this was the winning candidate.

"It won't make any difference to us," Mamoru said, sipping his tea from a cup that cost more than Nagi had once thought possible.

"No," Nagi said. He picked up the file. Well-educated, healthy, not a speck of dirt sticking to her name, she looked eminently – horribly - suitable. "Congratulations."

Mamoru smiled slightly. "Thank you. I know you're being sarcastic."

"She's very pretty," Nagi said, more sincerely.

"I like having pretty things," Mamoru said, patting Nagi's knee.

They drank their tea in silence, cradling the antique, beautiful cups.

 

*

 

_Wedding Day_

 

"I think she's nervous," Mamoru said, smoothing away imaginary creases.

"This is the third time you've met," Nagi shrugged. "I'm surprised _you're_ not nervous."

"Me?" Mamoru said. "Don't be stupid." He went back to frowning at his reflection. "Honestly, if it wasn't for Grandfather's preferences --"

"The kimono looks fine," Nagi said. "The society pages will love it. I'm the one who looks ridiculous."

"You look good," Mamoru said absently. "Don't spill sake on yours, it's –"

"-- an antique. I know."

"It really won't make a difference to us," Mamoru said suddenly, sounding younger and unsure.

"Let's get you married," Nagi sighed.

 

*

 

_Perfect Family_

 

"She looks radiant," Nagi said.

"Yes," Mamoru said, staring at the ceiling. "We're going to make the public announcement tomorrow."

"Congratulations," Nagi said carefully. Mamoru still looked suspicious. The wedding had been timed very carefully in the hopes of yielding a quick pregnancy, and Mamoru's plan had paid off. He had little cause to be scowling over being congratulated, Nagi thought.

"Goodnight," Mamoru said, getting up.

"Where are you -- she can't get any _more_ pregnant, you know." 

"It'd look bad if I abandoned my pregnant wife at night, don't you think?"

Appearances again. Nagi lay alone in the dark, thinking.

 

*

 

_Picture Perfect_

 

She was perfect, exquisitely beautiful. 

Mamoru liked being surrounded by beauty, Nagi knew. He loved his antique tea services, his Italian suits, his exorbitantly expensive gardens. A pretty wife and baby and a -- to lay aside false modesty -- good-looking head of security were all just part and parcel of that. Perhaps, Nagi thought, there had never been anything more. It hurt to think such a thing, but if he'd been afraid of pain he wouldn't be where he was now.

He bowed politely to the girl again.

"I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance," he said.

The matchmaker smiled approvingly.

 

*

 

_Happy Couple_

 

"I forbid it," Mamoru muttered.

"She's already accepted. It won't make any _difference_ to us," Nagi said mockingly.

"You bastard. You _know_ I have to keep up appearances --"

"Mamoru. I'm getting married. You should congratulate me."

Mamoru looked furious. Nagi wondered if he was jealous or just astounded one of the pieces of his life's décor had acted independently.

"Why?" Mamoru said.

"I'd like to get laid some time this year," Nagi said, offhand.

And because she's prettier than yours, he thought as Mamoru stormed out. I have something better than you, you bastard.

He smiled, and sipped his tea.


End file.
